In China, the morbidity of cerebrovascular diseases increases year by year. In recent years, the epidemiological survey results show that the cerebrovascular disease ranks second only to the malignant tumor as a cause of death in China. The cerebrovascular disease has a high disability rate, which causes serious damage to the health and survival quality of human beings. Wherein, the ischemic cerebral apoplexy (cerebral infarction) accounts for more than 70% of the cerebrovascular diseases. Therefore, strengthening the study of the cerebral infarction is particularly important.
For the ischemic cerebral apoplexy, the guidelines of all countries recommend that it is preferred to select intravenous administration of recombinant tissue plasminogen activator (rtPA) for thrombolysis treatment at the onset. Intravenous administration of recombinant tissue plasminogen activator for thrombolysis is proved to be an effective means for the treatment of ischemic cerebral apoplexy. However, the thrombolysis treatment is particularly prone to serious complications such as bleeding, and must be used strictly according to the characters of brain ischemia of patients. However, how to clearly learn the pathological state such as the characteristics of brain ischemia of patients has long been a problem difficult to resolve in medicine.
An existing method for thrombolysis treatment of patient of cerebral ischemia in super acute period is mainly based on a time window, that is, it stipulates only when onset time of the patient is less than 4.5 hours and the patient does not bleed or have bleeding symptom, the thrombolysis is allowed. However, a majority of ischemic cerebral apoplexy patients cannot see a doctor within 4.5 hours, resulting in the problem of under-treatment; some patients have a good prognosis after 4.5 hours even without thrombolysis, and it is overtreatment if the thrombolysis is applied.
It can be seen that although the existing method for guiding the thrombolysis treatment of patients of cerebral ischemia is based on the treatment principle consistent with the provisions of the guidelines such as the time window (4.5 hours), existence of a cerebral ischemia region (DWI representation) but without a bleeding region (represented by using X-ray computed tomography image CT), the patients who meet the foregoing conditions may not necessarily benefit from thrombolysis, for example, a symptomatic intracerebral hemorrhage after thrombolysis (commonly referred to as a thrombolysis accident), and the patients who have good prognosis without thrombolysis (it is overtreatment for these patients, that is, the thrombolysis doesn't work, which wastes resources and makes patients suffer from extra pain and economic burden). In other words, the existing method for guiding thrombolysis for acute cerebral ischemia patients is not based on an accurate grasp of characteristics of cerebral ischemia of patients; therefore, the existing method is still not satisfactory.